


diamonds from sierra leone

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jos is very angry with his omega but Mattia has some news that stops him in his tracks...





	1. Chapter 1

The alpha stormed purposefully into the Ferrari garage, causing several mechanics to look round at him in surprise, wondering what he was doing there. 

"Where is he?" he boomed. 

Everyone knew about he and Mattia's relationship, but they all assumed it was in the past after Jos had 'gone too far', (that's all Mattia would calmly say about it). The two men had tried to hide it; even though it was common knowledge that Mattia was an omega, he didn't want to seem dependent on an alpha, let alone an alpha who happened to be the father of one of the team's biggest rivals. But everyone accepted that things can happen and as long as they kept it private and acted professionally during race weekends, it should not be too much of an issue.

Jos had not wanted to breed Mattia, but he hadn't been able to stop himself when he had come across the omega looking so lost and confused. 

_Jos was too angry to leave the paddock just yet. Everyone at Red Bull had packed away, Max had slunk off after the harsh words from both his team principal and father. _

Sometimes Jos wished his son wasn't a beta, who could be so weak and childish sometimes. He'd rather Max was a beta than a pathetic omega, but why couldn't he be a strong alpha like his father? He was secretly insecure that he would never be able to produce an alpha, that his genes were defective.

_It was getting dark. Jos walked out of the Red Bull garage and started down the pit lane, lost in thought. He was thinking about Max's strategy for tomorrow, how they could get back onto the podium, but then he noticed something. _

_ It was the scent of an omega just going into heat._

_He didn't mean to, but he stalked out the source and found it was coming from the Ferrari garage. There was no one there either, apart from the team principal, head bent over a computer screen, the images on screen reflected in his trademark glasses._

_ Jos stopped at the entrance to the garage. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and smelling._

_"Binotto," he said. _

_The Italian visibly jumped, twisting round quickly to see who was behind him. When he saw it was Jos, first his face gave nothing away except for a slightly furrowed brow. Then, he seemed to realize what was happening, or what was happening to his body, and his close proximity to an alpha. His mouth opened and closed; he was so surprised he didn't know what to say. His body was telling him he needed an alpha, but his mind was screaming to get away._

_ Jos took a step closer. Mattia stumbled out of his seat and backed away._

_"You shouldn't be here," he said, holding up his hands, trying to get Jos to leave. _

_"You shouldn't be in heat here," Jos countered. He couldn't help but smirk, wondering how Binotto had gotten himself into this situation and more importantly how he was going to get himself out of it._

_"I didn't expect this to happen," Mattia snapped. He looked desperate. "Just go away, Verstappen, I can deal with it."_

_"I don't think you can," Jos said slyly. He got closer. He wanted to see the Ferrari team principal embarrassed and humiliated, for being a dirty, pathetic omega who couldn't control his own body._

Everyone avoided Jos' gaze until his eyes settled on the man he was looking for, just entering the garage. 

"We need to talk," he said, taking Mattia by the arm in a firm grip and guiding him outside, away from prying eyes. The Italian omega went meekly with him, but Jos could tell he had something to say. Why he couldn't just keep his mouth shut like a good omega, Jos would never know. Mattia didn't behave like a normal omega; he was calm, collected, even cold at times. He wasn't desperate for Jos' touch or constantly overwhelmed with desire for an alpha, and that's probably why Jos found him so attractive. 

People stared at them as they passed. He knew they made an odd picture, but he didn't care.

"Tell me why you fucked my son's race like this!" he spat. His grip on Mattia's arm tightened.

"Jos," the Italian said, soft but warning. "You cannot be doing this any more." He pulled away from Jos' grasp.

"What are you talking about?" the Dutchman snarled. He was furorious. The Ferrari strategy had kept Max behind Vettel for half the race. Max could have done better, of course, but it was made all the worse by Ferrari's antics.

"Firstly, you understand I have a team to run, yes? I will always put the team first and my drivers. I am not trying to fuck Max's race. I mean," he smiles wryly, "if it happens, it is not a bad thing for my team. But I don't try this."

Jos was still seething, but the omega's diplomatic tone had a calming effect on him. His next words did not.

"I also have some personal issue," Mattia told him. "It means you can't be shouting at me or... handling me, or lashing out. You have to treat me a little kinder."

Jos gritted his teeth. "And why is that."

"I am pregnant," Mattia answered mildly.

_ "What?!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Jos could not believe what he was hearing. 

_"Pregnant?" _he repeated. 

"I am going to have a child," Mattia clarified patiently.

"A... a child?"

"That's generally what being pregnant means, yes."

Jos snapped. He grabbed Mattia by his shirt collar. "Don't get smart with me," he growled. He let go as soon as he realized what he'd done, scowling.

"It's mine, isn't it," he said, emotionless. It wasn't really a question.

"Well I haven't had unprotected sex during heat with anyone _else,"_ Mattia snapped. "But no. He is_ mine._ You will have nothing to do with it."

_Him, _Jos thought wildly. _He could have an alpha son, like he had always wanted._

"Nothing to do with it?" Jos barked. "I put him there, he is my son!"

"You already have a son and look what a good job you did there!" Mattia said sharply. He anticipated Jos throwing a punch and ducked out of the way.

At that moment, Max happened upon them.

"Pa?" he said hesitantly, looking between the two men. He sighed, aware of what had probably just happened. His dad was always doing this, getting angry and violent. He had always found it hard to come to terms with his dad's relationship with Mattia, but the Ferrari team principal was not a bad guy and he didn't deserve this.

"Max, my boy," Jos said. He put his arm round Max's shoulder and smiled, but it wasn't a real smile, it was more like a snarl. "You're going to have a little brother."

Max flinched away from his father. "What?" he whispered, confusion and dread overwhelming him all at once.

"Mattia is pregnant with a son," Jos declared. _"My_ son."

"This can't be true!" cried the younger Verstappen. Max looked pleadingly at the Ferrari team principal, who averted his eyes. "No," he whispered. "No..."

"Don't worry, Max, your father will have nothing to do with this baby," Mattia said coldly. He felt sorry for Jos' son. 

"I..." Max hoped that was true, he hoped that his father wouldn't abandon him in favor of a stronger son who was less of a disappointment, who was an alpha...

"You should be happy," Jos said, irritated that Max hadn't taken his side. "You should be happy to have a brother. Maybe you could teach him something. Or maybe," he said, lowering his voice, "he will be an alpha, and he will grow up to teach _you."_

Max could feel himself getting even more upset. "...It was an accident, right? This didn't happen..." on purpose. He could just imagine his father getting sick of him and wanting a different son who was good enough. He felt angry tears start to prick at his eyes. Whenever he cried, Jos always said it was his girly beta nature coming through, so he tried not to.

"Believe me Max, he is the last person I would want to father my child!" the Italian replied, narrowing his eyes. 

"Just get out of my sight, Max," Jos said abruptly. "Dit hele verhaal is bedoeld als een grap."

At these words, the tears spilled out of Max's eyes and he stormed away, trying not to sob openly.

"What horrible thing did you say to him?" Mattia asked. "This is why I do not want you around my child; I see how you treat your own."

Jos sneered. "Try to fight it, Mattia, but you will not last this pregnancy without your alpha. It's in your nature to want a perfect little family. You will change your tune soon enough."

"Vaffanculo," snapped Mattia. "Stay away from me."

He pushed past Jos to get back to work. Jos' eyes followed him the whole way. He was already calculating how to ensure he would be part of his new son's life.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Mattia apologized when he found a minute with Max alone. 

Max shook his head, feeling totally numb. 

"I can't believe this is happening," he sighed. He wanted to be angry with Mattia for putting him and his father in this position but he knew deep down it was not the Italian's fault. 

"Me neither," Mattia smiled ruefully. "I did not think I would have children."

"You want to keep it, then? The... the baby?" Max asked uncertainly.

"I don't know," Mattia said quietly. "It would not be much of a life for a child. As it wasn't for you..."   
He trailed off. "But it is my fault this happened."

"No!" Max disagreed. "No, it wasn't. My father..." his eyes narrowed in disgust. "He took advantage of you." 

Mattia shrugged. "At the time he was helping me." 

"Helping you? I know him. He wanted to humiliate you." 

"Sorry for detail, but he was not so violent sometimes. He can be kinder."

"That's how he manipulates you to stay quiet about it!" Max cried. 

Mattia looked at him for a long moment. "What would you say if your father went to jail?"

Max shuddered. He had thought about it a lot. He glanced around to make sure Jos was not around, then quietly, he said, "It's a long time coming."

Mattia inclined his head. "Neither us can keep hoping he will change." 

Max swallowed, nodding quickly. 

"If you help me," Mattia told him, "We can send him to jail. You will not have to see him again. You can be your own person, drive for yourself, not for him, no?" 

Max exhaled. The thought of sending his father to jail seemed equal parts terrifying and sensible. He was scared that Jos would end up not going to prison and hell would rain down on Max for trying to put him there. 

"I know you are scared," Mattia said. "It's okay. You don't have to do anything. I just don't want him near me any more, especially now I have the baby. I wanted to try... I don't know, give him a chance, but he is dangerous. You know this." 

Max nodded. "Yeah. I... I'll think about it. I can't promise anything."

"My mother used to tell me, Ho scelto l'associazione più strana a cui potessi pensare. Inoltre, il padre di Max dovrebbe cadere morto."

Max raised his eyebrows. "And what does that mean...?"

"It means 'you cannot swim for new horizons until you have courage to lose sight of the shore.' Do you see what I mean?"  


Max thought about it for a second. He thought of a life without his father breathing down his neck, making him feel worthless just because he was born a beta instead of an alpha. 

"Yes," Max answered, "I think so."

Mattia smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "That's good. Good luck in the race today." 

"...Thank you."

Max was determined to do well, so the conflict between Mattia and his father did not distract him from getting a podium. When he was celebrating, it suddenly made him realize that he didn't need Jos to be successful. He could do it on his own.   



	4. Chapter 4

Jos was very happy that Max had got the podium. He felt like their hard work was paying off; when he yelled at Max he felt guilty, now he understood that sometimes, beating your child was literally the only way to get them to listen. Despite the fact that Max was constantly ignoring his advice or avoiding his own father, Jos was sure deep down that Max was very grateful for the strict way he had been brought up, and he knew that his abusive childhood was useful in helping him get race wins.

Jos was also very pleased that he was going to have another son. He and Mattia may have had their ups and downs since he forced himself on the unwilling omega, but in the end, Mattia would come to realize that having Jos in the baby's life was for the best. He would definitely not be a bad influence on the child. At all.

Having gone for celebratory drinks, Jos was now ready to return to his hotel room, which was next to Max's. His son didn't really like being so closely watched by his father but Jos knew he couldn't trust him to be sensible on his own. He had also gone out of his way to avoid Jos; which angered him, seeing as Max's podium was won mainly because of his own fantastic parenting skills.

"Max!" he slurred as he exited the elevator and saw his son standing outside the hotel room. 

"Pa," his son said stiffly. "Come inside please, I would like to talk to you."

Jos frowned. "Don't be so rude," he snapped. "Where's my thank you? Thank you dad, for supporting me, every day, all the time."

A shadow fell across Max's face for a second, then he smiled sweetly. "Oh yeah. Thanks, dad. I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

Jos nodded, sneering, as he barged past Max into the room.

He was immediately greeted by a very unexpected sight. Firstly, the Ferrari team principal was standing right there in the middle of his son's hotel room, with his arms crossed, looking faintly triumphant. There were also two police officers standing right next to him.

Max closed the door behind him.

"Johannes Verstappen," one of the officers said, "We are arresting you on suspicion of child abuse and sexual assualt."

The rest of the police officer's words were drowned out by the sound of roaring blood in Jos' ears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His face contorted into rage and fury. One of the officers came towards him and tried to handcuff him, but he swung his fist and hit him square in the face. The other radioed for backup.

"How dare you!" Jos screamed, directing his fury at Mattia. 

"Is less than you deserve!" the Italian snapped, shielding his pregnant belly protectively as the Dutchman drew menacingly closer. 

Jos turned around, squinting at his son. "Child abuse? Are you part of this scheme too?"

Max swallowed. He didn't say anything, but he glanced pleadingly over at Mattia.

"My own son!" Jos bellowed. "I knew you were nothing but a useless brat!" He whirled around again. "And my son would never have turned out to be an alpha anyway, not with a weak creature like you as its parent," he snarled at the Italian. 

At that moment, backup arrived by slamming open the door and tackling Jos to the ground, snarling and frothing at the mouth like a rabid animal. 

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" he screeched as they dragged him away. You could hear him yelling all the way down the floors, until he was bundled into the back of a police car, never to be seen again. Mattia made his way over to Max and patted his shoulder.

"You see, we did the right thing," he said sagely.

Max stared at the scene before him. The police officer's nose was bleeeding where he was sitting on the floor.

"Oh," he said softly. "I'm sorry about that."

The officer shook his head, smiling. "Don't worry about it, mate, I've had worse. Can I get a picture with you though?"

His colleague cleared her throat. "That's a bit inappropriate, Steve-"

Steve blushed.

"No, no, it's fine, it is the least I can do," Max laughed a little, feeling very strange but also relieved. 

Finally, his father was gone. No more shouting, screaming, ignoring him for weeks, getting angry and violent. Finally, Max was free to be his own person. And Mattia was free to have and raise his child without the fear of what its father would do to their family.


	5. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~9 months later~

The media frenzy over the arrest of Max's dad had only just begun to die down. And when Max's phone rang with an unknown number, he knew it was probably all about to be dragged back into the open again. 

"Hello," he answered hopefully. He had been expecting this call any day now.

"Max, ciao, ciao," an Italian accent on the other end of the phone said enthusiastically. "Mattia has gone into labor, he says will want you to see the baby."

Max smiled despite himself. All his resentment towards Mattia and the baby had diminished over the past months, as the Italian man had gone out of his way to protect Max from the backlash in the press, even though Max wasn't part of his team, and Mattia had nothing to do with Jos any more.

No one had anything to do with Jos any more. He had been put in solitary confinement because he kept trying to attack the other inmates. 

"I am on my way," Max said. It was winter break. He was in Italy on holiday with his sister, waiting to visit Mattia when he finally gave birth. It had been a long difficult pregnancy especially without the comfort of an alpha, but Mattia had been strong and determined to have the baby. 

As the weeks and months went on, Mattia had had to step down from his duties as team principal because he was often very ill. Gino d'Acampo had taken his place but Mattia hoped to return as soon as he was able. 

Max was very excited to see the baby. Mattia had assured him he was happy to let Max into his son's life because Max was nothing like his father.

He called his sister to let her know where he was going and got into the car, driving to the private clinic which was about half an hour from the hotel. 

When he got there, he waited a few more hours until a nurse came in and told him Mattia was ready and wanted to see him. 

"Oh wow," Max cooed as he saw the little baby. It was tiny, and screaming at the top of its voice, but Mattia was smiling down at it as he held it in his arms. 

"You want to hold him?"

"Yes, of course," Max beamed, holding out his arms and bringing the baby close to his chest. It stopped crying almost immediately, staring at him with a confused, wide-eyed look on its face. 

Max laughed. "My little brother," he said happily. "Are you still going with the name...?"

Mattia nodded somberly. The name had been difficult to choose but in the end they felt it was the right choice. Jos would never have anything to do with the baby, but he was right when he said it wouldn't be there without him. It seemed respectful to name the baby after him. Mattia and Max had wanted to give the name a more happy, positive connotation, so they settled on calling the baby Johannes.

The Italian looked exhausted but very content and proud. He had said he wanted a few months off to look after Johannes, but as soon as possible he wanted to return to his role as team principal, because d'Acampo surprisingly wasn't doing a very good job. Johannes would be looked after by the rest of his family and Max could go and see him whenever he wanted. He looked at the little baby boy thoughtfully, wondering what kind of man he would grow up to be, which of his fathers he would be most like.

"Maybe he will be a driver or a team principal one day also," Max wondered. 

"No," Mattia shook his head, smiling back. "He will be whatever he wants to be."

_-fin-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's finally finished. i've never been more proud of a fanfic before. thanks for all your support <3


End file.
